Cyber Friends!
by hcbenitez
Summary: Have you ever wondered what really keeps Watari and Tatsumi at the office so late?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own yami no matsuei... am just borrowing it for a little while.  
  
  


* * *
    
    Have you ever wondered what really keeps Watari and Tatsumi at the office so late?
    
    
    Well... here's a series of wide guesses.
    
    
    
    
    hentai_geek connecting to server.....
    hentai_geek connected.
    joining i_need_someone room.
    
    
    
    
    Tap tap tap.
    
    
    
    
    cool_sentinel connecting to server.....
    cool_sentinel connected.
    joining i_need_someone room.
    
    
    
    
    Tap tap tap.
    
    
    
    
     * hentai_geek has joined the room.
    hentai_geek konnichiwa minna!!! ^_^
    sweet_baka konnichiwa hg!! How are you tonight?
    * cool_sentinel has joined the room.
    sweet_baka hello cool_sentinel!!! Wanna chat?
    hentai_geek you really are a baka! Of course he wants to
    chat... that's what we're here for.
    * hentai_geek slaps sweet_baka with a large trout.
    sweet_baka wah!!!! hentai_geek is so mean!!!
    * sweet_baka sulks in a corner.
    hentai_geek am not mean!
    sweet_baka you are!
    hentai_geek not!!!
    sweet_baka are!
    angel_kiss you two shut up! If you want to bicker...
    get yourself a private room! Do not clutter
    the main channel.
    cool_sentinel well said angel_kiss.
    sweet_baka but... what's the main channel for?
    hentai_geek yeah... what's the point of coming here if we can't chat?
    angel_kiss bickering is not chatting.
    sweet_baka what's the difference?
    * sweet_baka was booted out of the room by angel_kiss
    angel_kiss hmph! as long as am the operator... no bickering in
    the main channel.
    hentai_geek you should loosen up sweet_angel... and you were mean...
    sweet baka probably didn't really know the difference
    * angel_kiss was booted out of the room by hentai_geek
    * sweet_baka has joined the room.
    sweet_baka am back!!!!!
    hentai_geek welcome back!!!
    * hentai_geek glomps sweet_baka.
    * cool_sentinel sweatdrops.
    * angel_kiss has joined the room.
    * hentai_geek was booted out of the room by angel_kiss
    sweet_baka wah!!! you're so mean.
    * sweet_baka has left the chat room.
    
    
    
    
    ....on a private room
    hentai_geek hello! ^_^
    cool_sentinel hello.
    hentai_geek so.... what brings you here?
    cool_sentinel company
    hentai_geek hehehe... what sort of company?
    cool_sentinel sensible company
    hentai_geek ooohhh... you know... you sound like you
    need to eat more leafy vegetables
    cool_sentinel your not making sense
    hentai_geek hehehe... you sound constipated.
    cool_sentinel i am not constipated.
    hentai_geek well... i want to make you hot... will you let me?
    cool_sentinel maybe
    hentai_geek ok let's play a guessing game...
    you have to guess what I'm doing.
    cool_sentinel that's easy. your chatting.
    hentai_geek ha! besides chatting of course. 
    
    
    
    


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei.  
  


* * *
    
    
    I did not plan to chat tonight, neither did I plan to do so the previous night and the
    night before. The first night, I was feeling a bit lonely and bored. Rather than go back to my
    apartment, I stayed home. Well, my lab is my home... after all this is where I feel most secure.
    Besides, I get to be with my beloved, even though we are separated by walls and he does not even
    know that I like him. I offered to keep him company while he finish his reports but he glared
    at me then ignored me completely. That hurts so I went back to my lab and found myself in front
    of the computer. A while later, I found myself a cyber friend.
    At first cool_sentinel was not cool... he was more like glacial but after a while we found
    something in common.
    hentai_geekso... do you like pop music?
    cool_sentinelno. I prefer classics.
    hentai_geekoh. classic huh.
    hentai_geekhmmmm..... are you gay?
    cool_sentinelI might be. What makes you think I am?
    hentai_geekI was not expecting that... LOL
    _*hentai_geek rolls on the floor laughing._
    cool_sentinelI see... well then good night.
    hentai_geekwait! I was just surprised... you see I am too.
    _*hentai_geek grabs cool_sentinel's hands and danced around the room laughing._
    cool_sentinelokay
    hentai_geekso.... do you have a boyfriend?
    cool_sentinelis that a proposition?
    hentai_geelno no!! I mean.. I was just wondering if you... well you see I like
    someone and I was wondering if you could give me advice...
    cool_sentinelno
    hentai_geekNO?! you are definitely not cool!
    cool_sentinel does not having a boyfriend make a person uncool? If that's the case...
    hentai_geekwow! that's the most words I got from you this evening...
    I thought you were saying no to giving me an advice. Sorry!!! Please
    please stay and don't be mad at me.
    cool_sentinelok...
    _*hentai_geek glomps cool_sentinel.
    *hentai_geek dances around the room._
    cool_sentinel but on one condition.
    _*hentai_geek sweatdrops._
    hentai_geekummm... what condition?
    cool_sentinelI do not like orange. Change your font color.
    


End file.
